nineriftfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninerift
Ninerift is one of those MMO games that you can play for hours without realizing that it already ate up most of your time. Building the blueprint items that you acquire in the game takes most of your time while giving you the free reign to do what you please after finishing the design. What's more is that you are not limited to creating designs that fit your room, you can go as far as creating your house or even create replicas of real life items. Ninerift is like your online version of Legos where the game only provides the building blocks and it's up to your creativity to create whatever you want. What's more is that you get to showcase your creations either through the forums or in-game. All you have to do is either invite friends to come down to your home or post the pictures in the forums. Another thing that's very convenient in Ninerift is that your avatar can be linked from the game database to your forum account so you don't have to go through the hassle of trying to setup a separate forum account for Fresbo World's forum. The mini-game feature that Ninerift has provides a refreshing change of pace if you get tired of being a "Block Picasso". The games are simple to understand and very addicting, what's more, you get rewarded credits which you can spend on either shopping for your avatar or getting yourself more blueprints and blocks that you can tinker with. The Pass the bomb game in Ninerift is another outstanding feature. The game mixes deception, math and deduction to make such an interesting and fun game to play. This is a nice escape from the brooding claustrophobic room where your character seems to be hanging out often because he/she is making another block masterpiece. Ninerift is a social game in its core and this shows in the simplicity and ease of the social interface. Adding people and getting more information about them is also easy, all you need to do is click on their avatar and just read. The multiple house feature is also a nice addition to the game. Most of the Blueprints you buy are big and would take ma lot of space that's why it would seem prudent to store them in different locations to maximize your space and to make things look neater for your victual abode. The game does have shortcomings however its more of the lack of enough items to wear. This is remedied with a steady increase of new items flowing into the game. Aside from that, the game does become a little dull when you stay logged in more so when you log in during the time where your region seems on the opposite side of the world and that their day and night time are different from yours. If you want to spend your free time building things in a Lego-like fashion and you'd like to let the whole world know about it, Ninerift is the game for you. Category:Ninerift Category:change my Avatar